Crescent
by TwiJay
Summary: I wrote this story for fun really. The idea of it represents what it would be like to like like Renesmee, half mortal, half immortal. Keep in mind, none of the characters have the same names or story like as the Twilight Saga, just the concept. I hope you all enjoy. Xoxo.


I walked through the hallway slowly; careful to keep my steps muted, but I failed miserably. A numbing tremble vented through my legs, making my steps hard.. I nervously stared at the walls as they began to feel like they were closing on me.

I couldn't identify the source of my panic.

Down the hallway walls hung three, arrogant, gold framed paintings on either side. I tried my best to keep my eyes to the floor.

I waited in front of the wooden doors and studied them; tying to buy myself time. I had seen these doors a thousand times before, but each time I studied them I'd find new details. This time however, I looked at the bigger picture. The message it was sending. Hoping that would be more time consuming.

The careful movements it must have taken to carve each detail. Patience I wished I had.

The waves were etched in carefully, full of swirls and twists, gracefully the lines crashed down on a classic European ship. The planks of wood had little holes and cracks throughout. The sails were slashed showing no prevail to the ocean storm. In the middle of the chaotic storm, the ship splits a part and between the two pieces upholds a mermaid. Her face was gorgeous. Eyes closed with long lashes curling up and shadowing over her cheek bones, nose small, and defined lips. Her hair waved long to her mid stomach meeting with the lines of her hips. From her hips transformed into a tail. Scales carved carefully, no two exactly the same. The tail disappeared into the waters again then the end of her tail fin poked out like a whale.

I thought hard, grimacing at the closed doors trying to create a moral to the picture. My mind was clouded from anxiety that I simply couldn't bring words to mind. So I left it.

I was left standing there with my mind. My heart accelerated quickly, my hands were clammy dangling by my sides. I sucked in a breath and held it. Pushing the heavy doors open slowly, I breathed out.

A ball of fear hit hard in the pit of my stomach.

"Hello Jay." Damien called. His brown eyes piercing. A shiver shot up my spine at the sound of his voice hissing my name.

I walk forward keeping my eyes looking down. He intimidated me. It were times like these where I regretted my weakness the most, my inability to be bold.

I eventually reached the side of the wooden chair Damien sat in. I studied his chair to avoid eye contact with him. Again this was carved with the fine arts of the sea. Velvet red fabric covered the inside. It was the only sign of royalty.

I gazed around the rather plain room, even for Damien taste.

I was surprised his ego didn't bleed onto the walls. I laughed to myself at my own joke of his vanity. He would shed his blood for paint just to prove his glory to everyone. That is, if anyone cared. If blood even flowed him.

Only one painting hung in the room, an old oil painting of him and his chumps out at sea. The detail no longer was there from poor preserving. Everything was just smudges now.

There was only one window nearly the size of the wall. Dark purple curtains draped over the glass, muting most of the sunlight. A lamp stood to the side of the room but it didn't give off much light either, leaving the room dim.

Anxiety built in me with every passing of a half of a second.

Of the three years I had lived with Damien, I had never been so blind to what was going on around me. I felt clueless and lost. Damien had always kept me in the loop, but not today.

Then the doors opened.

"I have been waiting for you." Damien said immediately, I could sense the impatience in his voice as he cradled his hands in one another. I didn't want to look at our guest or at Damien but, my eyes couldn't help but trail to him.

Damien's eyes were locked on the stranger. My eyes flickered to him also.

Surprisingly our guest payed no mind to him. He glanced at Damien for only a second then fixed his eyes on me. They locked on me as he smiled warmly.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting sir." he bowed his head slightly. His hair shifting from blue to black, depending on the light and his position. He lifted his head up swiftly, a smile still remaining on his lips. White teeth shown straight. "I am Jaymes." he spoke, putting his arms behind his back and standing perfectly still.

His eyes still on me.

My curiosity grew as I stared into his bewildered dark green eyes.

He wasn't making breathing movements. He looked at Damien carefully then his eyes moved to me again. I stood firm and looked back. After seconds he looked back at Damien, his smile fading.

He could never focus on just one of us.

I stood waiting for Damien to give me an order. He never moved in reaction to me so I continued to wait patiently for their conversation to be done with.

"So as understood earlier, you have information for me child." Damien asked blankly emphasizing the word. I laughed under my breath.

"I believe I deserve some respect from you." Jaymes growled. I stiffened as the air closed in thick around us all.

Damien remained silent waiting for him to get on with whatever he had to say. I started to pay no mind to their conversation, instead I studied Jaymes.

When I took a third glance at him I hadn't expected what I was seeing.

He seemed off and like he didn't belong in our world. His carefree attitude vented through the room. I could see why Damien was skeptical of him.

His attention seemed to be directed more at me then the conversation he was having with the person that controlled his fate. For all he knew he would only have seconds of fake breathing left, not that he was doing it at this point.

His eyes scanning me and accompanied by a warm smile. His eyes were bitter towards Damien but when fixed on me there was so much more behind those dark green eyes.

I felt as if I knew him from somewhere. My heart pinged at the slight recognizance to him. Even as I filed through all possible memories I clung too and even some I didn't. I hadn't found him. I concentrated harder, looking deep into my memories, but even then I still couldn't pin point where he was from.

His black hair was short and tussled and shinned slightly in the dull light. His eyes were big, wild even and accompanied with restlessness. His eye lashes created small line shadows over his defined cheek bones. There was a slight edge to his jaw line. His paled pink lips pulled up into a smile again, displaying straight teeth. His slightly built chest was clung to by his black t-shirt.

Although I see people everyday with the same beauty, his clicked with me in a way I couldn't explain. It'd be a shame to kill him.

My heart stopped at the thought and a need to save him clouded over me.

If I could bring myself to do such deed.

The uneasy feeling returned.

Time seemed to move slower as I watched him. The way he was so calm facing death. The smooth movements he made.

Moving one hand through his hair, the other resting at his side. The way he twitched his fingers at the slightest offense. The way he tried to hide a smile but failed. His eyes flickered between Damien and I.

Damien cleared his throat a few times to gain back his attention. Whenever Jaymes looked back at him, his eyes suddenly went dark. Such hatred lied on his face. I couldn't help but wonder, what from?

"Jay." Damien said his voice hard. He clearly was bothered by my absence in their conversation. My eyes shifted to him as he stared at me and gestured his head towards Jaymes. I stepped down the step that layed between Damien and I from Jaymes.

Both their eyes followed me as I walked smoothly, containing the surprising jolt of electricity that ran through me as I walked towards Jaymes. I stood there and concentrated on Damien, ignoring the constant shock.

"I need you to show Mr. Anderson around," Damien's eyes went from me to Jaymes again.

Anderson.

Where did I know that from. I went through the racks of memories again, mortal and not. Mr. Anderson. I heard my mother say the name a few times in my human life but I still couldn't get the face to match.

"Also he'll be staying with us. He will be accompanied with you while we arrange a room for him. Make sure you keep him fed and strong, he'll need it." he paused, breathing in slowly, "Thank you, Jay." Damien spoke more politely now, never looking at me again. A smile remained on his face after he was finished talking.

He'll need it.

Those last words left me worried. There was something I didn't know but, I let it go, for now.

"Yes sir." I nodded and smiled. His eyes still on Jaymes.

I turned to Jaymes, "Follow me." I spoke softly, turning away from him.

We walked to the wooden doors and pulled them open. Walking down the hall, my anxiety overwhelmed me once again. I steered to the right pushing on the side door that led to another hallway where my room was.

I could feel Jaymes standing behind me, his shadow casting over me. His cold temperature vented through my skin. A chill went through me, trembling my entire body slightly. .

How peculiar it felt.

The doors seemed heavier behind my trembling hands. I pushed with more force but the doors hardly budged. Another hand slapped above mine and pushed the doors in one movement. My hands dropped to my sides and I let out a sign.

The silence was lonely. I peeked up at him.

His green eyes had so many secrets. It wasn't his fine looks that took me by surprise, it was the look of drowning.

It made my heart ache. I wanted to help him. I felt the need to comfort him, save him from whatever discomforted him. I couldn't understand this feeling as it grew stronger the longer I stared into the depths of his dark eyes.

I looked down. I could still feel his eyes on me. I refused to look up again, I didn't want to face the feeling again.

I walked down the hall quickly until I reached impatiently to my, our room.

The walls were a shade of eggshell and the carpets were light with specks of black and tan. It reminded me of Florida beaches just without the ocean waters. I signed at the thought. I missed the beautiful clear waters just not the sun.

I felt embarrassed as I walked through my home. There wasn't much to the room, I had never spent much time practicing décor, plus I rarely spent time here. I simply found no point in it.

I took my shoes off and walked down the hallway and stopped. I turned slightly and seen Jayce still standing in the door way.

"Come in" I said brightly as I waved him in. He came in and closed the door quietly behind him. "Shoes go there." I pointed to the space right by the door where my shoes already lay.

I sat on the black leather couch.

Jaymes walked around the corner and sat in the black recliner across from me. His eyes already on me.

I glanced at him and caught in his eyes. He stared at me and I was helplessly stuck staring back. After seconds passed, feeling like minutes, he released his hold and I let out a breath I'd been holding.

"Sorry." He said, a small smile crossing his face clearly amused. His voice was musical. He was sincere to his apology.

"Its... uh, its fine." I laughed sheepishly and smiled back. I sat and searched for something to say. "So what brings you here?" I asked. His head tilted. "To this area?" I tried to justify my question.

He cleared his throat and glanced up at me, "I had no where else to go." He averted his gaze to the floor.

There was more behind his words but I left it as it was. Not forcing him to go into depth, not yet.

I was surprised at the irritation that filled me at the lack of information he was giving me. Could he not trust me? I squeezed my hands into fist.

"Tell me," his eyes flickered at my fists then back up at me, smiling. "Why are you here?" I blinked a few times and laughed without humor. No one questioned my existence.

"Hm, well I was partially created, if you will." I paused, meeting his gaze, "Damien found me alone and offered his home to me, so I accepted and haven't left since." I nodded pleased with my answer. Not giving away too much, but not holding out.

"I see, so you're half human," he said, not making it a question as he breathed out quietly.

I just nodded.

"Ah that is why I smelled blood." he coughed into his hands.

I laughed dryly.

"Sorry if I cause a discomfort to you, Jaymes." was all I could respond with.

If only I knew for myself.

"Do others live here?" he continued questioning, disregarding my apology.

"No, just Damien and I." I looked down. His eyes burned into my again.

Unconsciously, I started filtering for a Mr. Anderson. Still, no luck.

He seemed curious about me in a strange way, he asked questions that were so oblivious. Not that any other immortal that came through wasn't curious of the rare half but they were different.

I just wanted to reach over and touch him.

No. You can't get attached. I reminded myself over and over again in my head. It saddened me. Because that single reason held me back. Getting attached to your prey, but I objected that thought also. He wasn't my prey. Not yet. I tried swallowing past the lump in my throat.

You cant kill him. You just cant.

I intertwined my fingers then released repeating the pattern, concentrating hard not to get any closer than I was.

"So how are you of use to Damien?" He asked, again breaking the silence.

I looked up at him in shock, my eyes widening. Holding my breath I shook my head no slowly.

I looked into his eyes as we sat there. His eyes were filled with such longing pain when they rested on me. The ache returned.

A war had started in my mind as we continued sitting. Occupied by the short notice of his arrival and the problems I had subjected to myself to deal with. I would get us both killed because of my actions. I couldn't.

I need time to think.

I stood up from the couch abruptly startling Jaymes.

"I will return shortly. Make yourself at home, you are welcome to anything." I spoke quick trying to hide how shaky my voice felt as it rumbled off my lips.

"Please, let me join you." he offered beginning to pull himself off the couch.

"No, that's alright. Thank you." I said all to quickly in response. I looked again to his dark eyes filled with confusions, questions, and the same unfamiliar pain.

I left the room in a swift second and out of the house by three.

Evidence of the ending fall season fell everywhere, the orange and yellow leaves glided in the midnight breeze. Some trees were completely bare. Soft whistles echoed between the pine trees, the air was cold and refreshing, filtering through my body. It helped clear my mind.

The mountains were muddy from the melting snow fall, deer and bears crept the forest. I heard the spring water shoot out of its usually pipe and down a small stream and headed in that direction.

Pine needles and cones fell from hundreds of feet, the trees and been growing for years and towered as high as sky scrappers.

I found the tallest and climbed to the most stable branch.

Jaymes's face appeared in my mind. I shook my head as if that would shake the memory. It was useless. What was it about him that bothered me so much? Was it the recognition I had to him? But he was still so foreign to me. He was the perfect stranger.

His name seemed so familiar yet I couldn't match his face with the voice of my mother when she had spoke the name once or twice. Maybe I was just paranoid.

Think! I chanted to myself.

Nothing came to mind. I signed in disappointment giving my brain a break. This was not going to be easy. I looked up to the moon as if my answers would be there or his. I still longed to heal him, I wanted to kick myself for such ignorance.

I sat there for hours until I began shivering from the cold breeze. Occupying my mind with anything but Jaymes. I refused to even think his name for an hour then gave in and began seeking for answers. I counted the seconds that rolled by.

I gave up in defeat after I got to seven thousand seconds. It wasn't the boredom that tired my mind, but the sudden obsession that ceased over me to find the answers.

By the time I got home it was four in the morning. Jaymes had already taken the guest room. Too exhausted to shower, I changed into a t-shirt and shorts and sunk into bed, pulling the comforter over my head. My eyes felt heavy, but wouldn't agree with sleep. I listened to Jaymes in the room across the hallway fiddling with something, suitcase maybe.

I listened to the morning birds bounce across the roof to their nest with their babies waiting for them. I listened for the foot steps of Damien pacing back and forth across a room. His office maybe?

I listened to the beat of my heart, slowly thumping at a dying pace. My eyes finally closed.

— §§ —

Weeks passed and things were still strange.

"I'd rather hear about you. Regardless, you already know who I am." he'd said nudging me playfully. I had become extremely irritated with this statement after the fifth time I heard it and so on.

I yearned to make skin contact with him just so I could know. I kicked myself harder each time I missed an opportunity to make it easier on myself. Then applauded myself for not doing it.

A part of me strangely enough preferred it this way. The more I talked to him the more I wanted to know. I wanted to hear it from him. Watch his expressions as they flashed across his face. It was these moments I noted mentally, studying his moods and expressions.

The frustration built up more each time I heard his excuse for not sharing certain things. If I already knew him, wouldn't he know me? It bothered me that I couldn't grasp what he was saying. I couldn't decode his words.

But even more than that, I couldn't remember him. How was someone so familiar to me be such a great mystery to my mind? I couldn't help but repeat the question, trying to find the answer.

They were basic at first, my favorite color, sports teams, people I idolized, ambitions. Then he'd throw a curve ball asking me about my view on this life, leaving me silent. He was amused to my carelessness to his interrogation.

— §§ —

We sat in the living room silently. I sat sipping my hot chocolate. It was quiet, especially with Jaymes here. Since he had showed up here I had been ambushed with questions. But it wasn't just his questioning that left me in a daze, it was his eyes too.

I occupied myself and watched the steam as it danced in the air then faded away, then repeated the cycle. The chocolate aroma filled my nose and I was almost positive Jaymes could smell it too. I continued watching the dance of heat just to avoid his stare. The time passed by and Jaymes just watched me.

I caught my lips curling up as I thought of the past month. We had grown close in a distant way, if that made sense. Which it didn't but, it was different like us.

Tonight, the silence was strangely heavy. Words were no longer rushing out of Jaymes's mouth.

He was too quiet. "Hungry?" My eyes wondered to him as I looked over his features again.

He was beautiful, it was unfair. The sudden pity I felt was ridiculous.

There was so much more, so much...

He nodded and stood from the recliner. I rose and went for the kitchen, setting my cup on the counter then to my bedroom.

"You'll need a change of clothes." I grabbed the box from the corner of the room filled with clothes I had planned to throw out and tossed it to him.

Leaving the room, I shrugged out of the white dress and slipped on a blue tank top and a black hoodie along with black leggings. I grabbed my slipper boots and slid them on. Grabbing my bag, I opened my bedroom door and glanced at the bathroom, he was clearly still in there. I walked down the hall to the kitchen and finished my hot chocolate.

I heard the door open and my head snapped up. He smiled as he walked towards me. He wore a black t-shirt that hugged his body and grey sweatpants along with black tennis shoes.

"Ready?" He asked, chuckling softly as I fished for words to say. I just nodded as my head spun. We walked out of the room and made our way through the building. He held the front door open for me. We walked on a path of gray flat stones that led to what was somewhat of a driveway.

It was the beginning of winter and everything was already covered with a sheet of snow. The cold air burned my skin as we walked towards the forest the hugged the house.

I shoved my hands in my pockets as we walked, occasionally bumping shoulders with Jaymes playfully. Our laughs together echoed through the air, uplifting the mood.

"So tell me." Jaymes slowed his walking as we weaved through the trees and looked at me. I looked up at him and searched his expression. I already knew what he wanted to know. He had been pleading to know more about me, strictly about the things I couldn't tell him.

His eyes brought back our shared pain.

"I can't." I looked down.

It wasn't like I wanted to keep things from him, he was my best friend, my only friend. The risk of him knowing put us both in danger. I no longer cared of the consequences of my feelings for him, but this could cost us both our lives. I still wasn't sure how that sat with me.

I shook the thought off as the sick felling made its way to my stomach.

I had experience so I could be on my own. Then I remembered what Damien had told me before.

"You're half human." he smiled at me darkly as I cringed away from him, squeezing my eyes shut. "You'll be killed unless you join the leaders." there lied the threat that kept me tied down here. I trembled lightly at the memory.

We had made it to the spring by now. The fresh water was frozen over. The dirt by the water was no longer mud but thin sheets of ice and pine needles. I sat on the trunk of the dead tree that hung over the motionless water.

I put my face in my hands as my eyes started to sting from tears. Jaymes came to sit by me, the trunk creaking from our weight.

I couldn't understand the sudden rush of emotions. Was it because I knew Jaymes would be leaving soon and I longed to go with him or, was it my true feelings of being trapped and helpless had finally surfaced? Either way the tears flowed now.

"Tell me Jay," knots twisted in my stomach as he spoke my name quietly, "you can trust me." He pulled my face up.

I looked up at him, gazing into his dark green eyes as tears ran out of mine. I seen the pain again in his eyes. Then the reflection of mine. The same pain lingered. Was I seeing my pain this whole time?

No, this had to be his pain too. How blind could I fool myself to be? I shook my head.

He signed and looked at me earnestly. Searching my expression, it took him back for a moment. His raised chin, and cupped my face.

He had pain, and so did I.

"I'm taking you away from here." he said sternly. I stared at him bewildered but nodded in agreement. By now my head was in a daze. The trees spun and twisted with the knots in my stomach.

My worries no longer rested on my life but his.

"You have to hunt first." I whispered, standing up cautiously onto the frozen spring. My knees locked up half bent, the motion sickness settling in. Squeezing my eyes shut I slowly sunk down to the thick ice. Breathing in deeply I smelled the crisp pine and ice and dirt, my nose wrinkled at the combination.

Jaymes's laugh echoed in the background. I could feel myself frowning and blushing. My face burning with my own embarrassment. I pulled my legs up and hugged them, nestling my head in between ensuring my cover.

His laugh died down followed by deep breaths, pretending to catch air he didn't need. I guess it was force of habit.

"Are you sure you don't want to hunt with me?" he asked breathless.

I had the urge to hunt but it wasn't for blood. It was for something stronger, more appealing for my emotional sense.

Attacking things sounded appealing.

"No, I'm fine." I said, perching myself on the highest branch so I could watch.

He shrugged, rolling his eyes slightly. "Suit yourself."

He ran through the night, between the trees that towered over him and over the blankets of snow and mud. The canopy of pine needles spotted the white ground with rays of moonlight, casting a silver shine to the snow. Each time he passed under the light blue would flash from his hair.

I climbed through branches to keep up with him as he raced through the woods.

Jaymes dashed in a different direction, shifting away from a bear that was nestled in a cave. Snow shot up and dug deep where his feet changed direction. My heart didn't know whether to race or stop. Panic overwhelmed me for a moment.

Then, in the distance, a deep scream echoed through.

Human.

Shutting my eyes, I leaned against the tree trunk and held my stomach hoping it would stop the rush of sickness. It bothered me to hunt humans so I never did it. But to hear it, to hear the last scream before death reminded me of myself and that was hard to recall.

I stopped following him, remaining in the same tree. A second, third scream echoed through. I hoped it would be over soon so I wouldn't have to deal with the sickness.

Closing my eyes, I could feel myself slipping into a sleep coma. I smiled to myself, no longer suppressing the call of sleep.

"Jay. Jay, wake up. C'mon."

My eyes opened unwillingly to the calling of my name. I searched around through squinted eyes, my eye brows pulled together in frustration when I seen no one there. I wasn't dreaming, well not that I recalled.

I stretched and let out a yawn. Fully opening my eyes I searched again to find Jaymes's big green eyes meet mine. His hair looked like a birds nest, his shirt had multiple tears. I tried to suppress my laugh, but it was useless.

"Good thing I made you wear different clothes." I pointed out between giggles and breaths. He rolled his eyes smiling.

"Ready?"

"Not really." my mood had switched from rested and joyful to wanting to hide. Biting my bottom lip I peered up at him through my eyelashes, hoping we could wait longer before we tried to take this plan of escape headstrong.

"Jay, lets go." he tugged on my hand, leaping down from the branch pulling me along. I gasped at the falling motion, my heart accelerated and my body froze. I hoped he'd catch me or else I would get a face full of snow.

— §§ —

We hurried through the house. I immediately went to my room and started packing my bag. I threw in my necessities. I wasn't sure where I was going but I knew things would be okay.

Well I hoped.

I felt Jaymes standing behind me and I froze. I ran my finger through my hair and turned around. We looked at each other for a long while as if we were trading thoughts.

And we were, what those thoughts were I wasn't sure but the butterflies returned. As if I opened my mouth millions of them would fly out.

But regardless of the warm, uneasy feeling I had, I couldn't look away.

He put his hands on either side of my face, stinging me with the cold touch, and brought his face to mine. He looked at me for a second.

The images faintly appeared but it wasn't until our lips touched and moved together. The warm and cold fought and rushed through me as I pulled closer.

His every thought, his past, flashed before me.

I twisted my fingers in his hair and concentrated as our lips moved together in harmony.

He pulled away and looked at me. I stood there frozen. I knew him. It was him, my Jaymes.

It seemed unreal at first, the images I saw but it all started to puzzle together and now I knew. He was there in my childhood. And even if the memories were only a blur to me they were so defined in his. I remembered seeing him as a child and always wondered why he had never looked older as I grew up. And this is why, because he was forever frozen in time.

Now I could reason with myself as to why I cared to much to begin with.

Damien had me fooled, so tightly wrapped around his finger. While Jaymes searched for me along with his search parties I was here.

I laughed to myself at the fairytale my life had seem to become.

I swallowed but I couldn't get past the huge lump in my throat.

"I'll be back. Pack the rest please." I told Jaymes. He leaned in and kissed me again. I stood there not knowing what the outcome would be. I brushed past him and left the room.

I had to know what Damien was planning. I raced through the hall and up the stairs to my shock actually using my speed. It was more convenient than I thought.

I went to the main hall. I stood there measuring out my possibilities, my chances against him. I walked slowly to the wooden doors. Behind was my deciding fate. I felt rebellious as I pushed open the doors. I contained my anger and walked up calmly.

"He's fed and taken care of." I said through clenched teeth. I just stared at him waiting for an answer. Damien looked at me and a small smile crossed his face. He raised his hands as if he were praising me.

"Good... good." James spoke. "Did he share anything with you?" he asked.

"He refuses the topic of him." I answered blankly.

"Well I want you to find out about these allies then end him." he requested, eyes hard. I already knew what he meant by those words. A shiver went up my spine. I stood there staring at him with disbelief.

"Go. Do as you have been told. You're company is no longer needed here at this time Jay." he said coldly.

I refused to do the dirty work any longer, not after knowing the truth. It wasn't even the dirty work that bothered me.

It was him. I could never think of killing him. My stomach twisted at the thought.

I nodded once and walked out. We were running out of time.

I ran into the room, shaking from what I was ordered to do. I was terrified of the outcome of all this, and the fact I was dragging Jaymes with me. It didn't sit well with me. But it was too late now, he's involved.

Now I couldn't fight the unconditional strange love I felt for him.

Love. What a strange title to put on something. Maybe because this love was strange. I knew he felt love for me. That's the first thought he sent to me. Hope ran through me.

"We need to leave. Now." I said. He stood up from the bed and looked at me confused, eyes full of questions. "I'll explain later." I grabbed my bag and we left.

Jaymes started walking another way. "This way." I whispered and we walked the opposite direction, heading towards the underground tunnels.

I wasn't sure where we were going but I knew Jaymes would follow me into the dark.

Jaymes looked at me worried by my sudden silence and rushing. I was running into my newly developed plan, which wasn't quite finished yet. I couldn't clear my mind and was in desperate need of fresh air.

Once we made it outside I stopped and took deep breathes, collecting my thoughts and slowly deciphering what I should do.

There had to be somewhere I could go, to find some kind of answers. To get help. I stood and thought for a moment. We had to leave the area but I didn't want to be indoors again. I started walking down the hill away from what I once thought was home in the slightest way.

We found other mountain ranges that flourished tall ever green trees, also a bit closer to the city. As we walked through the forest the sound of crushing snow echoed from beneath our feet. I glanced up and saw two dead trees, their branches bare and intertwining with one another in sections.

I climbed it carefully and perched on the tallest branch and leaned against the trunk. Jayce followed, sitting in front of me and stared.

His deep green eyes were full of questions. I signed, if only I knew the answers. My heart ached more now because I didn't know if I could answer all of them.

But I needed to explain what I knew. The secrets I was keeping from him. But how much did he really know?

"Are you going to tell me the truth now?" he asked, his eyes pleading.

"Will you?" I bit my bottom lip and looked down. I wasn't completely sure I wanted to hear what was going to be said but a part of me was curious and it wasn't for the benefit of myself.

I was lost on how I would even begin. He knew one hand of everything well almost everything, but for me to give my side seemed nearly impossible.

He sat there quietly. I looked up at him, his eyes were looking beyond searching for words. I decided to go first.

I signed. Here we go. "After the fire that killed my parents, I had decided to run away. I woke up in the forest behind my house. I seen the fire fighters and medics. I was scared." I looked up, "I wandered the streets for a year or so. I kept up with the news about the mysterious fire. The stories were ridiculous at first. It was ruled suicide," I rolled my eyes at the faint memory. "Then, finalized as homicide. I was reported missing then after a while dead. I... I didn't know where else to go after that. I had no one else."

One night I needed peace from the city so I went to the mountains and explored the forests more, I was a little fearless then." I paused and laughed quietly, looking back on the fuzzy memory. "That's when I was attacked." I signed. He seemed to be keeping up but his eyes filled with pain. I decided to continue. He had to know. I reminded myself.

"It was dark of course, I was going off based on the moonlight. I kept hearing twigs snapping and leaves crushing around me even though I stood still. Then it happened." I paused taking a deep breath then releasing it. I looked back of the memory. This one was not so far away as the rest were. "I was bitten but I wasn't fully transformed. My heart still beats, not as a normal heart does of course. But it still holds a slow tempo." I ran my hand over the scar of teeth marks,"but I still went through the pain, the..." I faded out.

The memories flowed back more. The excruciating pain I felt, but the empty feeling I had, the feeling of being alone. It seemed to only grow as I layed on the forestry ground by myself.

"I don't remember much from that night" I laughed again quietly. Deep down I knew I remembered too much for my own good. But all of what I could remember, I blocked. Jayce stared at me, his eyes filled with guilt. He had such sympathy for me I felt silly. I took a deep breath and continued as I looked at him.

"When I awoke, I stayed in the area. I hunted humans not knowing what else to do. I was mainly going off the stories, theory's really. I hadn't fully realized what I was until everything seemed enhanced for me. My sense of smell and sight was so incredible. Everything so clear. I was fast and strong. The theory of being a vampire seemed to fit, except my still beating heart. Of course as time passed my human memories blurred out." I signed. "That's the one thing I wish grew stronger, memories." I whispered.

"Anyways, I tried to be cautious though. I was on my own for about a year?" I questioned my estimation. I shook my head and continued. "One night I was hunting campers when Damien ran into me. He explained who he was and he was going to help me. He said I would be killed if his partners knew who I was.

"Of course there could be a limit to my life span or alternatives I would need to look in to but I as clueless then. I was vulnerable, so I went along with it. When we touched I knew I could see the images or thoughts people pushed to me. If I wanted to know more I could dig for it but I never cared until now." I shrugged. Jaymes was the only one who sparked my interest to know me. I never used the depth of my power just to get more though. Maybe I was confused as to what I wanted.

Was I?

"This is when I discovered my ability. I could see his past if I chose to, his thoughts too. No one had a choice of what I could and could not see unless they pushed what they wanted first. But I was wrong, the more Damien and I skin touched the more aware I came that only certain things were available. I tried digging deeper when he put nothing forward. Quite a mistake, yes?" I questions myself.

"His mind frightened me in a way. The way he was, so bitter, so," I searched for the right word, "evil." that didn't even touch base but I continued.

"I never truly planned on staying, I simply planned on accepting his hospitality for a few days and learn the territory. He told me he was the leader of all vampire kind." Jaymes's face was hard for a moment then softened. "the longer I stayed the more isolated I was. I could only go so far. His fear grew more of me leaving him. He had acquaintances that visited from time to time. We never went to them, they had to come to us. Many of his acquaintances had little respect for him." I laughed to myself remembering the lack of interest they held for him. That left the question though, how did he manage to be so cocky if not one looked up to him or even respected him at that.

"Not only did I have an ability which he didn't hold, but I had instinct. And that's what he needed. I had the speed and strength to... kill. So easily did I rip apart people who I thought were trying to expose who we are. And really it was just, just the evil in us both." I didn't realize how dark my voice sounded and the stream of tears down both sides of my cheeks.

"Damien needed me. He held no special gift. Sure he was strong and fast but only to a certain degree. The only thing he had was knowledge. Which isn't a very promising threat." My eyes fell.

I searched my mind for a reasonable excuse for such stupidity. To have such a blindness to someone so unpleasant.

Jaymes's cool hand lifted my face and moved my hard behind my ear. I breathed.

"He wanted me to find information about you then," I looked into his eyes and gulped, "kill you." my voice went cold as those two words echoed through the trees. I leaned my head against the tree, looking up at Jaymes. "But you came to save me." he smiled warmly, I smiled in return. "Now," I breathed, "your turn."

Jaymes looked puzzled again. He signed.

"I knew you for pretty much your whole human life." he smiled wryly. "I wasn't with the Armonie group for more than a week before I was sent to be with you. You were about five. That's for another time." he winked at me.

"Your father is apart of the family tree to Hunter, who is apart of the Armonie. Your mother became very close to him somehow. She somewhat knew your fate as Hunter explained to her his great interest in you. We all knew you'd be the right person for such honor and responsibility." he smiled at me. His expression became more serious as he continued.

"After the fire I was ordered to leave you alone and go back to Alaska where my real home is and where the Armonie palace was. We weren't quite sure of your fate at that time. Of course we had our plans but with your mother and father gone we had loose ends that we couldn't quite tie up right away. I went searching for you but I couldn't go far." he paused and looked at me with so many emotions in his eyes. He swallowed hard. "Jay I've cared for you for so long. I would have searched the world for you. If I could." he gritted his teeth. "But since I couldn't, I sent others to check on you. They were criminals trying to do good after they'd done wrong." he smiled halfheartedly. "Hunter ordered me and everyone else to leave you human, that the right time would come for you to be changed."

"Wait, you knew this would happen to me?" I cut him off. My voice cracked as I tried to sound angry. He nodded slowly and continued.

"There's an upper hand from Damien. They control everything, they control all of us. As for Damien, he's territorial, he's more of a jester of the Armonie." He laughed loudly, startling me. I smiled and beckoned him to continue, forgetting my anger from before.

"The Armonie knew of you, because of your mother and father as I said before. I was sent to be with you as a guardian I suppose. It was an experience to be around. Your father reminded me much of Hunter. Your mother though. She was indeed a character. I now see where you get your flames from." he paused, looking past me to memories that spreading a smile across his face. He looked back at me and continued.

"After you wandered around for a while they sent someone to change you. Its completely unheard of, unfathomable. Especially now with the fact you heart still somewhat beats. Now this little secret is something big. If others found out about this who knows what would happen. But that is why its a secret of such. The people who were sent as 'rule breakers' if you will," he gestured with his hands, I nodded. "were sent to check on you. They weren't suppose to be caught."

We figured you would find your way to Armonie but no one led you in that path and you kept hidden. Somehow James Damien to find you first." his eyebrows came together. "Unfortunately you were more advanced than we intended. Your skills and instinct were already sharp. We were expecting time, but you gave us so little of that."

You were already far to caught up with the quiet chaos that was around you but yet so clueless. We knew from the day you were born, you'd be of great value. We knew that you, Jay, would be able to tame our kind so easily. With such strength and intimidation you bring, it was sure to be simple. But things happened that we simply couldn't protect you from."

Such as the fire. You were only human and tragedies happen. Although the heartbreaking event happened it gave us perfect opportunity. A bit of a course change, yes, but it opened new doors for you. When you set off on your own, you never were truly alone. One of us was always checking on you, making sure you were still alive and protected."

"So much for protecting me." I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"You had to develop 'street skills'" he made air quotes, "so in your new life you'd be somewhat skilled. When you are changed into a vampire it is said that you carry some traits into your next life. Almost like reincarnation. When you die you carry your perfections and imperfections to your next life. Improving what you haven't obtained yet and using your previous skills and knowledge to do so." Of course your half human so you're still in touch with these skills you have acquired and more." He rested his hands in his lap and waited patiently for everything to soak in. Minutes passed as I let the words absorb in my mind.

Some memories came back a little less blurry as I puzzled everything together piece by piece. The trees spun furiously before me, I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the knots in my stomach to settle. More minutes passed and my stomach started to calm. I looked up at him.

"Now what?" I whispered. He was the one who would have to make the plans now.

"We go back to Armonie and wait for orders. They'll be curious as to how you've been and such." he signed, "Although it will take us a day or so to get there."

"Are we going by foot?" I asked worried.

"No." he laughed shaking his head.

I smiled and looked at the sky through the trees.

The sun had been rising by now. Streams of orange, yellow, and blue mixed in the skies sunrise Birds were chirping and sounds echoed through the forest of awakening movement. As the sun peeked from behind the mountains and the tree trunks stripped the skyline. The air warmed slightly and my once seen breath faded away. I jumped from the tree and waited for Jayce. Today was the first day of my new life.

We left the forest and went to the outskirts of Denver. A small sightseeing area was on the side of the long road heading towards the mountains. Jaymes's truck parked in the five space parking lot. He had left it here and traveled the rest of the way on foot.

The truck was tall, the tires a foot or so shorter than me. The body was white and the windows tinted dark, barely meeting the maximum legal limitations. I climbed in and put sunglasses on even though they weren't really needed. He started the engine that roared to life and sped away.

I never looked back. I made my good riddance to the mountain area of Colorado, to this criminal life I had lived. I had been so lost from my past life and my new life, I had really lost who I was.

A part of me was sad to be leaving Denver. This was my home town. But some many painful memories were here. I don't think I could stand to stay now that everything had surface and since I knew the truth.

I sat in the warm cab and thought.

What quiet chaos was I really in? As much as I wanted to take this whole situation head strong I didn't know where to begin. So do I just hit it being blind?

I shook my head. No. There had to be a better way to handle this. Was there really anyway to come up strong on this? I would hold on to slightest hope that I could.

For the first time now I had seen the horror of everything as I painted out the bigger picture.

I was, am a monster. I killed people innocent or not. The vampires were not so hard on my self conscious, Jayce had put that to rest. I killed some bad guys. So I had done some good in this second life time. I didn't like it though. It no where near satisfied my desire to be the good guy. Ha! You the good guy? Please, humor me! I laughed at myself.

Maybe I didn't do good this time around but I will reincarnate again. I'll bring my love and fearlessness, my strength with me. What I could develop with these skills I had acquired I wasn't sure but I smiled at the idea of being almost good.

Almost.

We drove till the sun set.

By the time we called it a night we were in the province of Alberta, Canada. We stopped and got gas then headed for a hotel. Jaymes set up the room as I grabbed our merely two bags we had managed to pack and one of his he had left in the truck for himself.

We walked into our room and as expected, it was plain, as usual hotel rooms were. The walls white, decorated with a single painting by an unrecognized artist. The bed was innocent enough with the distasteful bed spread. One bed, one bathroom, one television, one chair.

I dropped our bags on the floor and plopped on the bed, letting a deep breath out. I was relieved to finally not to be in motion. To be alone with Jaymes. I watched him as he fiddled with papers then laying them peacefully on the end table.

I let my gaze wander around the room and then back to him. I closed my eyes and let the peace and quiet surround me.

The bed leaned down to my right and I looked over to see Jaymes sitting beside me smiling.

"I'm so glad I found you." he whispered. Gliding the back of his hand from my temple down the side of my jaw. I closed my eyes and smiled. I let his cold touch burn my face in a way trailing its path along the side.

It overwhelmed me at the sudden admittance of his feelings. I couldn't deny though, I felt the same.

I just looked into his dark eyes. They were so good, he was good. A good being. The pain that had lingered softened. The ache in my heart lightened.

"You should sleep." He said, moving a strand of hair from my face. His thoughts raced to me.

I finally found the other half of my lingering soul. Was all he thought.

I tried to contain the sudden weight on my eyes I felt but my effort was useless. He clearly read my expression, his eyes gentle as he smiled. I could sleep peacefully tonight.

I didn't worry about him disappearing like I had before. The way it left me tossing and turning throughout those nights. I knew now he wouldn't leave. This is what hummed me to sleep.

He lied next to me and I dozed off to a dreamless night.

I woke to a dim light shinning through the window. My eyes struggled to keep open as I yawned and looked at my surroundings. Was last night a dream?

Definitely not.

Jaymes walked out of the bathroom and smiled at me. I tried to look at him through squinted eyes. He was somewhat dressed fancy, white button up shirt with a black tie, and black slacks.

As simple as he seemed to look it was breath taking.

"Morning." he said cheerfully. Morning person. I groaned and rolled over. He chuckled and came to my side of the bed. "Time to get ready." he whispered in my ear and laughed again. I opened my eyes to find him standing there. He smiled and held up a bag. "I brought one of your dresses so you can look nice for the Armonie." he said turning around as he sat the bag on the chair.

I sat up and waited for the blood to rush from my head. I ran my fingers through my hair and stood up. I walked past him and grabbed the bag as he kissed my cheek.

"You'll be fine." he whispered.

Was my fear displayed that much? Great.

I nodded and went for the bathroom.

The shower was greatly needed. As the hot water ran down my back. It was like fire fighting with ice as the hot water burned my body but somehow relaxed me.

I couldn't stay in here forever though, I had to start facing my problem or problems. I shuddered at the thought of multiple issues. At this point I wasn't quite sure what I was dealing with. Even if I was as indestructible and fierce as everyone claims me to be, on the inside I felt empty and a coward. The fear had left me hallow and my mind spinning.

The hot water was loosing its calm effect over me. I signed and turned the water off. I stepped out wrapping the white towel around me in attempt to hold the heat. The steam danced around the room and clung to the mirror.

I sat and let the water air dry. Watching the drops of water drip from my hair to my arm and roll down till it was nothing. I signed.

I stood up and searched the bag to see what dress he had packed for me. That was odd. I pulled out the goddess looking dress I had hid from James because it had came in a mysterious package addressed to me.

It was beautiful though. Long and a light silver color with white designs on the top. I slipped the dress on and pulled the spaghetti straps over my shoulders. It was tight on the top and faded out to a flowing waves around me. I whipped the steam off with my towel and looked in the mirror and seen myself in it.

I looked, graceful. My long hair touched passed my ribs and my pale skin surrounded my light green eyes. I couldn't really bring myself to think I was something major, only standing five foot four inches tall. Sure I had some special qualities to me but didn't we all?

I brushed out my hair and added mascara to my eyes, hoping I would look somewhat nice for this grand meeting. I blow dried my hair, distracting my self by studying the strands as they slowly fade from black to a deep burgundy. I took my time brushing my teeth to buy me more time. I signed taking one last look in the mirror and opened the door. I couldn't run forever.

The cool air hit my face refreshing me instantly. Chills went through my body raising the hair on my arms and on the back of my neck.

I walked out and Jayce's eyes were on me, lighting up as a smile spread across his perfect lips.

"I knew that dress would look great." he commented in approval. I bit my lip and played with my hair trying to hide my smile.

"Um thanks." I let the smile show as I spoke.

"I knew I had great taste." he whispered to himself, not meant for me to hear.

"This," I pointed at the dress "was from you?" my mouth hung open slightly. He just nodded as he packed our things laughing at my reaction. I just shook my head and started to help him.

"Thank you." I whispered. He put his hand under my chin and lifted my face to his and kissed me softly. The warmth rushed through my veins. Our faces parted. I kept my eyes closed, holding onto the feeling. I didn't want to leave.

"Time to go." I opened my eyes to see Jaymes's with excited eyes.

Was it that important I meet the Armonie? Was I that special of a being, only half or less of what I really should be. Although the blood still lingered through my veins and my heart pumped at a slow dying pace but never gave way. Was that just nothing heard off? Was my sudden destiny put on hold because of the impossibilities I held within my own?

As I started to drown in my own insignificant and rhetorical, maybe nothing less than unreasonable questions, I put it all away. I ignored the sudden worry that over flowed me, I wouldn't let it over power me.

Not today, not now. I had to keep reminding myself this.

We drove for hours. We went through the British Colombia province before crossing into Alaska. Then we'd find our way to the city of Nome. Then, past that to an uncivilized area, where it was more forestry.

We had made somewhat small talk along the way but there was still too much time to let my mind wander. What was I to do? I still asked myself questions, regardless if I had the answers or not.

"Look." I followed Jaymes's gaze. A sudden ping of overwhelming mixture of fear and anxiety over powered me. I stared forward, studying the Armonie palace.

It was no castle or mansion like I was expecting. Behind the mountains and thick layers of trees there was a building. Grey stones built the outer exterior, standing tall. It looked old. Four windows stretched along the front of the building. Long rectangles that edged a dome at the top, white panels lined the outside and white curtains draped in front of them from the inside. Two giant tan doors closed and fit together drawing a line between the insiders and outsiders. It looked rather plain on the outside, I had to admit but it was probably to keep a low profile.

As we sped towards the palace I had a breeze of regret. What if they killed me for all I have done? Even though Jaymes consistently made my fears look like nothing and reassured me I was fine, I couldn't bring myself to think that way.

Yeah, maybe I didn't know at the time what I was doing, maybe a foolish person born into this new life. But was that really an eligible excuse as to why I did what I have done? Did it really pass me through and raise me above everyone regardless of how special I was?

I would have no sympathy for someone who had done what I had done. Maybe I was just being hard on myself. But if the Armonie did go through such extent to keep it a secret and use me as some sort of weapon would they really do away with me? Surely they'd never come across someone like me, at least not anytime soon.

And no matter what I promised myself earlier, there was no holding back the rage of emotions that over flowed me now. I would simply ride on the thin string of hope I had.

My thoughts and questions were interrupted by the slamming of the drivers side door and the opening of mine. I climbed out smoothly and took deep breaths.

"What if they kill me?" I whispered. I couldn't help but ask again.

Jaymes just shook his head. "You'll be fine." he kissed my temple and then we went through the tan doors and my eyes widened as they opened before us.

The inside was absolutely breath taking. I couldn't hide my excitement. Everything was betrayed by the look of the outside exterior.

Marble made up the floors throughout the halls and main room. It glistened as the swirls of eggshell, yellow, gold, and silver made its way through. Chandlers went down the hall, lighting up the room. The walls a soft tan color.

The Armonie rulers, I guessed, their room was just as exquisite. Yet another chandler hung from the roof but this one was bigger, better than the others. Pieces draped down with crystal all over the room like streamers, only more fancy of course. A desk sat in the back of the room. The room was covered with the same marble floors. The walls were covered with book shelves stocked with endless books. I couldn't wait to look through them. The one wall that wasn't uncovered with endless books was a soft gold color. On it hung a giant painting of the Armonie.

I stopped and admired it. A man stood on the balcony of the building and looked down upon the other immortals. He was a middle aged man, short blond hair and blue eyes. Others stood behind him along with Jaymes. The others I didn't recognize but I didn't have much time to study. Jaymes tugged on my arm.

"I'll show you your room." He smiled, expression filled with excitement. We left the big room and went further down the hall to a white staircase leading to another hall only shorter. We walked to a wooden door and he opened it slowly.

I walked in the room shocked. Was I deserving of all this? The floors were wood and the walls were wood along with red velvet and gold colored striped between the panels. There was a bed in the middle of the room, huge of course, accompanied with two dark wooden night stands one on each side. To the left was a door. I walked over and pulled it open, a closet. I closed the door and dropped my bag. There was a bathroom on the other side of the room.

"Do you like it?" Jaymes asked anxiously. I nodded not able to find the words. I cleared my throat a few times and waited for my voice to return. We stood there for a moment. I looked around the room. This was my new home.

"Am I meeting Hunter?" my voice broke and fear spread across my face. I didn't know what to expect. Jaymes chuckled and gestured me out of the room.

We walked to the big room and there sat the man in the picture.

He was better looking than the fine strokes of professional oil paintings could ever portray. He sat at the desk and ruffled papers then glanced up.

He was middle aged with few smile wrinkles surrounding his eyes. His light blond hair short and combed back along with his bright blue eyes, glasses rested over them. He took them off and strode to us. He greeted Jaymes warmly, hugging him and laughing. Then, looked at me. I sucked in my breath and held it, I could do this. I smiled as best I could.

He laughed and embraced me, "Ah Jay, welcome home!" he gestured around the room then to himself, "I am Hunter." he continued to smile his heavy Russian accent echoed throughout the room and in my mind.

"Hello." was all I could manage to say as I forced a smile on my lips.

"Come please, lets sit." to walked past us waving his hand to follow us. He led us across the hall to the dining area. A long wood table stretched with ten chairs on each side and one at each end. We all sat close together and looked at each other.

"You look so much like your mother." Hunter signed, "It's a shame what happened, to the both of them. My condolence to you dear." he shook his head.

"I still hold her spirit, my father I hold of much of him too." I said proudly. There was no reason to dwell right now.

He smiled at me. "How did you manage to escape?" he laughed, Jaymes joined him.

"I ask myself the same question." I joined their laughter. Mine a little shaky.

"Well, I'm glad you're finally here. We've waited too long." he signed, eyes sad for a second then brightened.. "I know Jaymes has been waiting to see you. You're his other half." Hunter smiled. I couldn't help but smile also. Jaymes squeezed my hand I didn't even realize he was holding.

Hunter clapped his hands together, startling me, "Now," he signed, "I know you just arrived and there is still so much to discuss but I can't help my curiosity. May I please see your skills?"

I laughed. I was relieved that I wasn't going to do something I'd easily fail at.

I smiled at him. "Who am I giving this great honor to?" We all laughed.

"Come with me, I'll show you." he walked out the room and was gone. Jaymes and I ran, following him into the backyard of the building.

It was a large area, no limitations. The ground covered in snow and surrounded by trees. There were only few bare areas. I smiled, this would be fun.

Hunter called out for guards. Three tall, buff men walked out along with two girls. They all wore grey t-shirts and black pants. I had recognized them from the oil painting hanging in the big room.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is Jay. She is new to the Armonie." Hunter smiled and the others eyes widened. Some of the men had a smile with the same excitement as me. We walked over to face them, introducing ourselves.

"Hello, I'm Ellie." she introduced her self, staring at me bitterly. Her brown hair touched the tips of her shoulders laying straight. Her blue eyes wide, maybe a little too big for her small features. It off set everything a bit but she still was beautiful.

"Welcome to this bloody hell! I'm Carter." his British accent bled through the slang. I smiled at him. His hair short, dirty blond. He looked as if he'd just rolled out of bed. I laughed to myself. His eyes a chocolate brown, friendly.

"Lovely to meet you. I am Rose." her voice was strong but gentle. Very kind. Her dark brown hair was short and layed on her neck and the sides of her face. Her blue eyes reminded me of the ocean.

"Alex." was all this boy said, waving his hand. Rather shy he had seemed. His hair black hair was a bit longer than Roses. His green eyes welcomed me. I smiled in return.

"And I'm Tyler. The animal." he winked at me. His hair very light. An ash blond. His eyes light brown.

All similar in some ways and different in many. I smiled at all of them, including Ellie who just looked at me with disgust. I cringed at her stare.

Jaymes looked a bit worried for me to be taking on five, it was insulting. Hunter and Jaymes backed off into the right of the area to observe.

I went to the middle of the area and found a treeless spot. I turned towards the five and flexed my fingers down at my sides and concentrated. Each of them crouched down and growled, I hissed back and crouched. We were all getting in the mood. Carter was the first to charge at me in blinding speeds, it was almost too easy to keep up. I stayed put, not moving at all as I watched him run. He put a hand out, I instantly grabbed it and flipped him over my head. Rose glided towards me this time growling with grace as she ran towards me. Carter was up already. I jumped, grasping his shoulders. I spun kicking Rose across the area clashing against one of the Tyler who was running towards me and then threw Carter.

Then, the other two charged Ellie and Alex. I waited for a moment then ran towards a tree. I climbed up the trunk and jumped in tree after tree until they lost me. I strode down and ran for them, I could hear the fabric that draped over me tearing as snow dashed up behind me. I hissed and grabbed them as they turned starstruck. I threw them into one another, on the ground, one hitting a tree. They never gave up and neither did I.

I waited again as a Rose and Alex stood off to the side. All there was left was Carter, Tyler and Ellie. Tyler ran at me again and I kicked him back. He slid back on his heels and charged again. He went to kick me this time. I grabbed his foot and swung him around a few times before I let him spiral into a tree. Dazed, he gave up then standing beside the other two. The dirty blond came from behind me, I waited for him to be close enough for my hands to reach. I grabbed his head and flipped him slamming him against the snow.

Then Ellie came next, snarling furiously at me. Her facial look was too serious for this show. She ran side to side trying to throw me off. She shifted to my right. Approaching next to me I held my arm out and she ringed around and hit the floor. They had all surrendered now. They all but Ellie smiled at me and lined up again.

I glanced over at Jayce and Hunter, immediately meeting two gleaming smiles. Hunter held his hands up to his chest as his eyes scanned the area.

"Impressive." They said together. I smiled.

The others had left the area and we had went back in sharing laughs. I wasn't paying mind to the conversation.

— §§ —

We had went into a dining area and took our seats in uniquely carved wood chairs. Wine glasses were set before us filled with a deep red mixture. I picked it up and tasted it, mixture of cranberry juice and blood. I set it down and engaged myself in the conversation.

"How are we going to call for war with Damien?" Hunter asked in a low voice. I could barely understand through his Russian accent and low tone. I listened harder. He was the leader of our kind, couldn't he just end him? Kill Damien then have his army surrender? I suppose things weren't that simple. After living a short life of simplicity I really didn't know how to make that choice.

"But do we have a liable reason to do so?" Jaymes asked, contradicting Hunter's thought.

If you had really looked at the bigger picture, he'd done nothing wrong. Except one thing, planning to revolt. But if anything was that really a crime? To plan something and to take action were two different things. And knowing James and how clueless he could be, was there really any threat?

The night had carried on slowly. I tried to make small talk with them but it was useless. I was exhausted. My life had suddenly become a mess. I was so far in the dark, so lost in this mysterious place I really didn't know how to react to any of it. Or to react at all. It left me physically, emotionally, and mentally drained. I stood up and compressed a yawn.

"I think I'm going to sleep now." I said quietly. Hunter looked at me confused. "Half human." I reminded him with a small smile.

"Ah." he smiled back. Jaymes stood also "Goodnight to the both of you. Jaymes I'll see you in the morning?" Hunter asked. Jaymes nodded then followed me.

I walked up the stairs slowly. "You don't have to follow me to my room." I laughed as he smiled and grabbed my hand. I ignored the rush of information he was pushing. That didn't matter right now.

I changed and laid on the fluff of comforter. Jaymes joined me. It was quiet, peaceful. I pulled the soft gray blanket over me and lay there. We didn't say anything, just lay next to each other. I curled up next to him and he wrapped his arms around me. Then I let my heavy eyes rest.

— §§ —

I wasn't sure if it was the feeling of empty space around me or if it was the disturbing dream I had but it jolted my eyes open. I sat up and searched the room, Jayce was gone. I shook my head trying to remember the dream. Quiet conversations crawled up the stairs.

I layed back down and attempted to sleep again. It worked for an hour or so but I woke again. This time it wasn't because of a nightmare or the lonely feeling, I was just restless. I signed and sat up, perfect I thought. I started my day at three AM.

I hadn't realized I slept in the torn up goddess gown. I pulled it off and got dressed in leggings and a v-neck with a black sweater. I stared at the dress in disappointment. Such a pretty gown.

I started to walk down the stairs as everyone was leaving.

"Oh, we didn't mean to wake you." Hunter began apologizing, but I raise my hand and shook my head and smiled. He returned a smile and watched me.

"Is there a car by chance I could use?" I asked, knowing my day would be boring without Jaymes

"Yeah, take my truck," Jaymes tossed his keys to me and smiled. "we'll be back soon."

"Bye." I waved and headed to the truck.

I wasn't quite sure where I was going but I drove around. The sun rose as I started heading to Nome. When stores started to open I shopped a little, hit the library and ate. There wasn't much for me to do or anything that interested me in the least.

— §§ —

Months passed by and nothing really changed. No one brought up Damien either. I figured they'd let him off the hook, for now. Every once in a while I presented my fighting skills to others. Hunters and his acquaintances watched me with awe.

I hadn't trained anyone to my surprise but this is because I was special. Not everyone could obtain what I had. Although I was a secret, to some now. It was weird having to join there sit sessions with friends. I really didn't know what to say and payed no mind to them. I just watched Jaymes. As weird as it sounded I couldn't help it. The way he reacted, his facial expressions, he was a beautiful being.

One evening everyone left for another hunting get away but Hunter stayed behind. I took advantage of this. I knocked on the tall door softly. His blue eyes found me. He was to me in a second confused by my visit.

"What can I help you with?" the worlds rolled of his tongue. I had missed the Russian accents. It reminded me of my father. Of course his was much replaced by the typical American accent but hints of it showed. I smiled.

"I just thought maybe we could sit and talk. We haven't had much time to do so." I smiled at how easy this was to speak to him. I no longer feared the death penalty from him.

"We haven't." he agreed, eyes lighting up.

We made out way to the dining area again. Wine glasses were set before us, he poured red wine in his glass, I requested cranberry juice as usual.

"Ah, your likings have not changed much." he commented at my pickings. I smiled at the familiar taste along with the memories.

"It has always been my favorite." I sipped from my glass.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" he smiled setting his glass down.

"I wanted to know about the family, well my fathers side." I looked at him smiling.

"Ah, the Zheldak's." he smiled at distant memories. "Well I am your father fifth great grandfather." he smiled. "Your mother I had made contact with while they were in their dating days. Of course you weren't even thought of. I had told her the truth straight forward. She took it rather well. Understanding it all." he nodded. That was like her, understanding and calm even at the most unrealistic situations. I missed her. "After you were born we discussed your fate. Little did we know the result of such a simple task." he was serious now. "A beating heart." he smiled and smelt the air. I froze. He laughed.

"I apologize." I relaxed. "I came from Russia decades ago. No specific reason. We all longed to go to America. When I had come to the Americas, I had been changed. Walking through the night by myself, beautiful Rose ran into me. In those times it was unheard of for a woman to be escorted without a man at her side. I offered my arm so no trouble would be caused.

"A fine woman indeed she was. Apart of Armonie already. When she had bit me she brought me back here to the palace. The previous leader had died and I took place. Odd enough a Russian was in a Romanian palace. Such different beliefs I grew up with." he nodded, all the words rolling through his lips. I enjoyed listening to him talk. "But I learned the language. I know the ways. I couldn't be happier with the outcome."

"Hmm. I would have never guessed." I spoke quietly processing.

"Not many do." he winked at me.

The others returned and we all made out separate ways.

— §§ —

The next night Hunter invited guest over. Someone brought up Damien. What had she known? Jaymes and I tensed as the name slipped a blond woman's lips. Her brown eyes were locked on us as she apologized and left the subject immediately.

Later that night, as the guest were saying their farewells for now and leaving, Hunter called Jaymes into the big room to discuss something. I was busy upstairs.

Then I heard Jaymes's voice raise. I stopped what I was doing and tiptoed towards the ledge.

"And you never mentioned this why?" Jaymes hissed. I could feel the sting in his words, the tense atmosphere was rising and surrounding everything. I walked quietly down the stairs.

"I knew she would see it, I couldn't take that risk." Hunter said calmly. His smooth accent cutting through the thick air.

"You think its okay to keep that information away from her." Jaymes hissed the words.

"At the time, yes."

"And now?" Jaymes spit. By now I was at the edge of the door, hiding. I felt like a child spying.

"I'm still not sure, Jaymes please try to understand. I have the best interest for her." Hunter pleaded.

"Keeping secrets about family, that is nothing well." Jaymes said and shook his head. "Especially if it involved Damien,"

"What?" I growled. Cutting Jaymes off and coming around the corner. My hands gripped in tight fists, my body started to tremble.

They both looked at me and froze. I just stood there waiting, my patience wearing thin. My anger developing so fast. I just wanted to crush something. I felt like throwing a tantrum, kicking and screaming. It sounded like a lovely idea. But I stood there, silent, glaring.

What had he known about Damien?

"Jay." Hunter began. I shook my head. My eyes stung and there was a lump in my throat making breathing hard. I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to know. What I wanted was to leave and find Damien. Rip him to shreds maybe, just lash out. I turned and ran out the big room and to Jaymes's truck. I was glad I had his keys from a couple of days ago.

I got in the cab and started the truck. I revved the engine a few times then squealed backwards and down the road. I was only a few minutes away when I heard a loud thud on the passenger side and jumped. I could see Jaymes's face peek through the window as he climbed in the side and slammed the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked calmly.

"For a drive." I responded blankly. I waited for him to tell me what he wanted to say knowing he wouldn't have come for me other wise.

"While you were still human I was around to keep watch of you. Of course when I was changed I had lost my family so your mother and father felt as if they were my human family I never got to keep. Jay I never expected this to happen." he stopped abruptly as I gritted my teeth and clenched the steering wheel. He hurried to continue. "As you grew up the Armonie was going through changes. Damien was once apart of our group." He paused as I gripped the steering wheel harder. "When he had found out about you he wasn't happy for some reason." he shrugged, "He had left Armonie group before I even was changed and set off to be a territorial leader. He'd make his own rules but he still had to follow Armonie rules. He lived his life, developed an army. At some point he checked up on you." Jaymes's rushing words faded out.

"So you're telling me, he knew about me and checked up on me?" I asked confused.

"Yes."

"That's not possible," I shook my head. "I would have seen it."

"No. See his ability is to hide things in his mind. He's like an organized filing cabinet and certain drawers are locked. Which in that case you don't have the key." He laughed lightly but I stayed silent. He cleared his throat. "I had no idea about this, know that." he got serious as he continued, "Damien went back and seen it was getting closer to your time, he tried to put a set back to the plan. He visited Hunter and pleaded it be delayed, no one understood his sudden concern. When Hunter refused Damien stormed off. Jay we didn't expect him to go through such lengths just to buy time." He stopped abruptly again staring at me. I just shook my head slowly.

"No." was all I could say as I choked on my tears.

"Jay, he went back and set the fire. He pulled you out so you would survive. He set it up." Then I remembered that night. I had tried so hard to avoid this but not there was no stopping it.

That day was a normal day. I had come home to my mothers smiling face and my father in the home office upstairs, working. I sat at the island in the kitchen and watched my mother prepare dinner. Studied how she finely chopped things. The smell of chicken soup and dumplings filled the room. We didn't talk much. Something seemed to bother her but she never brought it up so I left it alone. We had sat together that night and ate. Things were tense but I hadn't payed much mind to it until later when my parents started arguing, so I thought.

"Stop!" my mother begged.

"Please." my father echoed behind her, more calmly though. Persuasive. I didn't want to intrude but I heard something. As I searched my thoughts the sound registered. More foot steps, someone else was up there. Damien. I heard liquid poor on the floor above me. I stood and ran upstairs as I heard more screams. Taking two at a time I rounded the corner then froze.

The floor soaked as my eyes followed a batch of lit matches fell to the ground. It all happened so fast but it all hit me slowly. The flames blew up in front of me, throwing me back through the glass of my fathers office. I crashed down on the computer. My parents screamed and I panicked as I watched the flames grow and the smoke thickened.

"No." I cried. I stood up and ran to the flames and watched them blaze. The fear built up in me but so did the adrenaline. I reached in to grab my mothers extended hand. I cried out as the fire burned my hands.

I looked at my hands on the steering wheels and seen the scars.

The noises continued to echo in my thoughts but I blocked the images. By this time we were still in forestry area speeding down the invisible road. The anger built inside me. I could no longer see in front of me. I no longer acknowledged my surroundings. I blacked out.

I opened my door and jumped out. Everything blurred out and the truck was moving slower now. I stood there next to the truck as the wheels still furiously spun. Jaymes's eyes widened as he unbuckled his seat belt. I watched the slow motion of everything and then I just kicked it as hard as I could. The truck whined then cut through the air, clashing against a tree. The blur disappeared. Pieces crumbled off and fell around the giant chunk of metal. Glass shattered everywhere but I didn't care. I ran to the trees and lashed out. Screaming as I threw trees against other trees. Punched the ground. I just ran around.

I slowed as I was being pulled back to reality. Why? Was all that ran through my head.

I calmed eventually. I walked out of the crumpled tree pieces and picked the leaves out of my hair.

"Jay." Jaymes whispered. I stopped, looking up at him. I stood there and just stared. My legs started to feel weak and could no longer hold me up. And suddenly I felt as if my heart had stopped, but a distant beat reminded me, I was still alive.

Unfortunately still alive.

Still some what alive but a huge hole had been punched through my chest. I sunk to the ground and watched him as he walked to me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. He just sat by me and ran his hands through my hair.

"Shh. You have a right to be angry." he pushed my guilt away.

We sat there for a while in silence. I had to find Damien. He would pay for what he had done, but what difference would it make. In the end he'll always win. I was still left with the memories behind the broken frames. I have nothing from my past life because of him. He took everything away from me.

Not only did he have this long term hatred for me but there seemed to be no reason behind it. And even though he left me with nothing he also left me to gain so much. It may not had been more, maybe not equal. But it was something. I had love now. I had a home. What I didn't have was family. Even though I had gotten extremely close with the others at Armonie, it didn't change the sudden pit of emptiness I felt.

But finding out all this did do one benefit for me. My shoulders didn't seem so heavy now. I wasn't sure if it was the fact I knew Jayce was always there by my side or the guilt I had always felt was gone. Their death wasn't my fault. I couldn't do anymore than normal to save them. It was the fact I didn't die with them. I got pulled out to survive and deal with holding my world together.

And if they died that way at least they had the somewhat peaceful thought of where I would be, could be. Even if I was damned to live this life forever I knew they'd spend eternity watching over me, and that was enough for me.

I looked at him. "Can you get another car?" I asked. He just nodded as if he knew what I was thinking.

We walked back to the Armonie house and picked up another truck, this one all black. We didn't tell Hunter what our plans were, but I was sure he knew better. But he would also know we'd return. Whether or not peace would still be in the air was questionable. This time Jaymes drove. I laughed at myself remembering my act earlier.

The drive was silent. I spent most of the time sleeping.

I had walked through the blue doors and kicked them closed behind me. The house was empty. All that remained was a burnt couch. The walls painted a coffee color. I walked through the house to see if anyone was home. The sliding glass door was still locked and the kitchen was untouched. I went up the spiral of stairs, griping the wooden rail. Fear started to over come me.

"Mother? Father?" I called out. I looked in through the glass of my fathers office to find the computer screen crushed into little pieces and shards of glass everywhere. I gasped as I turned around to find my mother and father standing in front of burning flames. I ran to them in panic. I pulled them to come with me but they wouldn't budge. My mother put her hand on my face.

"I love you Jay. You will do great things." she whispered to me with her warm smile.

"I'm proud of you pumpkin." my father spoke firmly. My eyes started to water from my childhood nickname.

"No, please. Don't leave me." I pulled on them again but they stepped back and I was pulled away.

I found myself in the darkness. I ran around trying to find my way out but it was useless. The loneliness and fear had closed in on me as I fell to the ground and curled up in a ball. I cried to myself wondering why this would happen to me. To them. Behind my sobs I heard James laughter echo through the darkness. I stood up and searched the room the best I could. He was no where to be found. I spotted a silver blade flying towards be and before I could move it had pierced my heart.

I jolted up startling Damien. I felt so lost, so sad. I whipped the stream of tears from my face and tried reassuring myself. It was only a dream Jay. You're fine. Jaymes gripped my hand and looked at me.

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream." I said still shaky.

I decided not to sleep for the rest of the drive we had. At some point we stopped by a gas station and bought a ten gallon gas can and filled it with gas.

"What are you going to need all that gas for pretty lady?" the clerk said leaning on the counter gazing at me. His black hair long with a bandana wrapped around his forehead. His brown eyes hid behind tinted glasses.

"Camping." I smiled. He looked at me skeptical of my answer so I just fluttered my eyes and leaned forward. He was dazed by now handing me the gas can.

"Pump three please." I called over my shoulder walking out.

Jaymes stopped at a smoke shop and I went in to get matches. Then we continued our journey.

"We're not far." Jaymes said looking at me. I looked out the window.

Snow less mountains surrounded us with the exception of trees everywhere. It was spring by now. The trees beside us were blossoming. Deers poked there heads in and out between tree trunks. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. We pulled into the parking lot that we had once been before. He cut the engine.

I signed. "I'll have to go by foot from here." still staring out the window, "you wait here."

"No." Jaymes said sternly, gritting his teeth. I turned at the sudden coldness in his words. He just glared at me. As time passed his eyes softened. "No." he whispered again.

"I was suppose to kill you." I argued, my voice cracking mid sentence.

"What six months ago?" he retorted and laughed coldly. "I'm going with you."

"Okay." I agreed. There was no changing his mind. We got out of the truck. I grabbed the gas can out of the bed. We walked some of the way then ran the rest. The trees flew past us. The colors so vibrant as they went by in blurs. As we reached the building we headed for the underground tunnels.

"You stay here." I unlocked the door to my room. "Pack everything that would mean anything to me." I smiled, kissing him gently. I turned around and Jaymes grabbed my arm. I turned around and gazed at him anxiously.

"Be careful." he whispered with a small smile but his eyes were filled with fear. I walked out of the room and up the stairs. I listened for a minute, no one was home. That's when I started.

I went through the doors and to the main hallway. I walked a little ways down to James's stairwell to his room. I gulped. The door had a keypad on it. I didn't have the time or patience to try and decode it. I kicked the door open and raced up to his room.

Damien's room was plain. It looked like no one even lived here. He had much of black furniture though. The walls were pretty plain but paintings hung everywhere, completing the empty space. Some of boats and the sea, some of him and his glory. There was one of Hunter and him, standing together. It was sickening.

I started to pour gasoline on his bed and sprinkled some on the pictures. I pulled the matched out of my pocket ripping one off. I striked it against the stripe on the cardboard. I dropped the match and the flames flew up. The fire was beautiful. Orange, yellows, and red all blended together in harmony. Something so beautiful was so destructive.

I lit another match and walked around the room slowly, tapping each picture with the match. I watched them burn. The flames changing blue to green, to orange and yellow from the oils. Truly breath taking. How lovely it was to watch someones world crumble before my eyes.

I stood at him door and admired the flames for a moment as they started to destroy who Damien was, then left to the stairs.

I went to Damien's main room. Sprinkling gasoline on every painting I passed in the hallway. I opened the wooden doors and propped them open. I poured gasoline of the doors then his chair. I striked the match and watched the flame. I heard footsteps behind me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Damien whispered as he pulled my hair behind my shoulder.

"You killed my family." I said coldly, instantly remembering the dim memory.

"I am your leader. I made you what you are today Jay. A killer, a monster." he said calmly, chuckling darkly.

"You aren't anything. You mean nothing." I gritted my teeth and dropped the match. "You think you're some god and you are nothing close. You didn't build this temple." I growled. I ran pass him but Damien grabbed my arm and threw my back. I crashed against the wall and slid down. I shook my head and looked up. He was charging after me. I glanced towards the doors and Jaymes stood there infuriated.

"No." I whispered. I threw the gas can at Jaymes. He caught it and looked at me anxiously. I slid the matches in my back pocket. I stood up then grabbed Damien right when he was in reaching distance. I threw him into the burning chair. Then turned running towards the door but he was already behind me throwing me to the back of the room.

"I always win Jay." He crept towards me as I sat there for a minute gasping at the pain I felt.

"Always." he whispered. Jaymes growled furiously. I just shook my head.

I found the strength, my mothers flames within me and stood up racing towards him as he took swift steps back. Everything blurred, everything started moving slowly but I was still moving at blinding speeds. I was in front of him instantly ripping him away from Jaymes and kicking him into the fire. I grabbed Jaymes's arm and took the matches out of my back pocket. I grabbed the gas from Jayce and threw him down the end of the hall. That's when everything sped up to normal timing.

I lit more matches and burnt each pictures. Each place where they hung acted as torches, making the hall shift from green to blue, yellow to orange.

Jaymes was just now getting up shaking off the impact of the wooded floors. We went through the door and down the stair to my room. He already had the bag slung over his shoulder.

"Go." I told him. He opened his mouth to argue. "I'll be fine, promise." he stepped away slowly and I looked at him. I stood there staring inside the room. There was such significance but I couldn't pin point it. My hands started to tremble. I raised the gas and pulled a lighter out. This time I lit two packs of matches with the lighter and watched them burn for a moment. I remembered my mother and father, their smiles, their embraces, the glow of both of them which I still held.

Everything around me blurred out again and that's when the movement of things slowed but the sounds that echoed around me were defined. The floor above me giving way under the burning flames. The cracking flames I held in my hand, the swooshing of gasoline in my other trembling hand. I dropped the matched in the gas can and threw it in my dorm and ran.

The blur disappeared around me. I ran as fast as I could. I looked back as the roof started crumbling down and then the loud boom cam. Flames exploded out of the door and pushing out any near walls until bits of paint and stubble were flying everywhere. I couldn't feel the ground under me anymore but my feet continued to move. The air moved past me fast, as the smell of gasoline and burning bridges to the past stung my nose. I landed on the ground hard but I got back up quickly. I needed out.

I pushed the doors open and up the stairs to fresh air. I fell to the ground and breathed hard. The fresh air was cool and replaced the rancid smell of the fire.

"Lets go." Jaymes said. That's the last thing I heard. His arms slid under and around me and then the cold air whipped my hair around. I slipped into my own little coma.

I woke up in the warm cab of the truck accompanied by the roar of the engine and Jayce holding my hand, his thumb gliding back and forth on my hand. I didn't want to open my eyes. I didn't know the consequences of my sudden actions of pain and bitterness.

I didn't open my eyes but just layed there. I regretted nothing. I would find vengeance for my parents and if that meant getting in huge trouble that was fine by me. They deserved it. Even though I knew my parents wouldn't be proud of my act of revenge. As much as I knew I shouldn't have done what I did, I couldn't bring myself to take it back. Even if he survived the fire, he'd have the scars. Maybe not physically but mentally. He lost everything that defined him to a fire just as I did.

I opened my eyes and glanced out the window, we were going across Alaskan borders. I closed my eyes again and let the time pass by. I dozed off again.

I felt the truck stop. I sat up slowly and squeezed Jaymes's hand.

"You'll be fine." he whispered in my ear then got out. I jumped out and shivered a little as the finest layer of snow hit my bare feet. My whole body felt the cold whips of air. I glanced down to see my clothes ripped and burned. Jaymes put his jacket around my shoulders and led me with him. I shoved my arms through and sunk in it. Trying to hide from the world. Hunter was already outside, waiting to confront us. We stood in front of him. He opened his mouth to talk but I wasn't in the mood for a lecture. Maybe his view would change if he knew why.

"Welcome." Hunter said. The look he had on his face made me not want to enter through the doors. Jaymes and I just smiled as he pulled me past him.

I seen Hunters eyes search me, noticing my clear image of disaster.

We walked through the doors and I seen him. I tensed up quickly and squeezed Jaymes's hand tightly. He moved me behind him, his arm stone against my chest. My feet cold against the marble floor. I peeked around him and stared at him. I gasped when he smiled at me, as if I was suppose to friendly towards him.

Hunter came behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. I didn't pay attention to the images. I just glared. Damien walked towards Jaymes. I pushed forwards growling, but he was holding me back to easily and Hunter still had a grip on me.

"Move" Damien purred. Jaymes hissed and stood as still as a statue. He wasn't going anywhere unless he was killing him.

"Do it." Hunter spoke softly. I tensed then. Jaymes turned around with a hard look on his beautiful face. His eyes pleading, his expression unforgiving. Hunter just stared back and nodded. Jaymes lowered his arm and moved to the side of the room near the left wall.

I stood there, nothing between Damien and I. It was so tempting to just rip him apart, but I knew better. I knew who I was now. I wouldn't let the power go to my head like it went to his.

I wasn't the monster Damien had created. I was no saint either. I was me. I am the strong warrior my parents raised. I am the sacred one. I am the one with experience beyond anyone. I am strong enough to kill him, but I was also strong enough to resist. Damien stepped closer and Hunter release his grip on my shoulder and stepped back.

I stood there unprotected and untamed.

Untamed. I smiled at the thought.

I watched Damien carefully as he took each measured step. He reached out and put a hand on me face.

"Still so fragile. Still broken." he whispered the word. I shivered.

"Stop." I whispered back. I had meant to be louder but my voice was drowning as he was forcing images. I blocked them as best I could. I looked at Jayce to distract me. His eyes once cold and hard turned soft and pleading, clearly reading the pain in my eyes. I begged in my mind for it to stop. The noises returned. Crackling fire, burning screams.

"No." I said louder this time. I wouldn't let him win.

"Yes. Oh yes. You've been running this whole time and from what? Your guilt?" he smirked as he spoke. He forced the images again but I refused to accept. So he made the noises louder.

"I said no." I spoke coldly, my voice echoing through the chandlers. I put my hand on his arm and pushed it away but he just moved it to my face again.

The guards started to come down the stairs and stared horrified at me. They froze in their steps.

"Stop." I growled again at Damien.

"No." Damien smiled darkly. Jaymes was by us instantly as he put his steel hand on Damien's arm and forced it down and pushed him away.

"Jaymes." Hunter spoke behind us.

"She said stop." Jaymes growled.

"Jaymes." Hunter called again. Jaymes just ignored him. He watched Damien as he slid back on his heels and rocked softly to his balance. He laughed lightly. The guards growled at Damien. Hunter excused them but they weren't going anywhere. They all looked at me.

I just looked at Jaymes terrified of the outcome.

"Get on with what you came here to do Damien then leave. You already know what is going to happen with all this." Hunter broke the silence with his smooth voice. I didn't even turn around. My eyes flickered to Damien as he smiled again.

"She broke a rule Hunter." Damien said sternly.

"As did you." his voice still smooth.

"If you wont handle this, I will." Damien growled.

"You are no longer apart of this family Damien." Hunter spoke coldly now. Ellie flinched at his words. I was confused. Why had that offended her in any way?

I smiled at the sound of this being my family but it soon faded. Hunter continued, his voice more amused. "She'll kill you, as for her partner and the guards." Hunter laughed shaking his head, "And I will just watch the show. You don't see what your clearly up against. I advise you to give her what you wanted to give her and come back with an army, your chance of survival may increase some." Hunter laughed again and walked past me then Damien into the big room.

"Give me what?" I asked softly. I was vulnerable now.

Damien reached into his pocket and paused as he wrapped his fingers around it. He laughed quietly. The guards growled and crouched down ready to attack. Jaymes growled and crouched also. I just stood there staring. I walked towards Jaymes, stopping a few feet back from Damien.

"Give it to me." I whispered. He started pulling something out of his black jacket pocket. Jaymes took a step forward hissing. The others waited for a signal. I just stood as my eyes started to tear up.

"What kind of game is this?" I growled at him this time. He just laughed at me and tossed it in the air and was gone. I stood there stunned. Jaymes caught the necklace and the guards relaxed themselves.

I started trembling and walked past everyone to my room. Jaymes wasn't far behind. I sat on the edge of the bed and looked down, running my fingers through my hair slowly. Jaymes came up behind me and latched the golden locket around my neck. I smiled as he lift my chin up.

"Your mother was going to give this to you for your transformation. She figured you'd need a piece of home, like you were never really saying goodbye." Jaymes played with my hair.

"If I knew the consequences I would have never chosen this." I wrapped my fingers around the gold locket. It was so beautiful, clearly a picking of my mother. The vintage look it had to it fit me perfectly. The lines thick and thin made a flower like design on the oval shape.

I opened the oval locket and looked at the picture. It wasn't of my mother or my father, but of a tree. I smiled at the first memory of the tree, with Jaymes. The others were of when my family took camping trips to the mountains. The memory was extremely blurry as I tried to remember. This tree was my favorite.

The picture was faded but you could still see some what of color. The two healthy tree trunks rising high and there green flourished leaves wrapped and twined themselves together. The two made a beautiful disaster, a tangled mess really. It reminded me so much of myself, my two worlds connected and tangled together.

I stood up and changed clothes, tucking my locket into my sweater. "We start training tonight." I whispered as I left the room. Jaymes was already behind me, prepared.

— §§ —

We trained for months. All I could really give were pointers on what to do. The guards and I had gotten extremely close and built such a trust worthy bond except for Ellie. She was still bitter towards me. Even Jaymes joined the fighting lessons.

"Jaymes look out!" I called from up in a tree. He wasn't watching his surroundings, instead looking for me. Ellie ran towards him from behind. Her shoulder length brown hair blowing in the wind of her run. Rose came not far behind her. Carter was heading to Jayce's side. Alex took the other side, darting back and forth. His black hair a blur on the ground. Tyler was three trees from me and leaped down to land on Jaymes. I groaned and concentrated. That's when everything faded around me.

Jaymes looked up from where my voice came from only seconds ago. Ellie, Rose, Carter, and Alex all moved in slow motion now. There movement almost walking, still yards away from Jaymes. Tyler leaped out of the tree in a pouncing position, he looked like an animal. I laughed remembering as he refereed himself to an animal when we first met. I saw it now.

Everything was slow, too slow. I was confused. I moved this time but my speeds were normal and no one seemed to notice me. I looked over to Hunter and his eyes widened with awe as he watched what I witnessed. I jumped from the tree and grabbed Jaymes from the target zone then ran over to Hunter.

Then everything cleared and a sudden clash of guards echoed to us as they all ran into each other. They shook their heads and five pairs of curious eyes looked at me. I looked back over to Hunter.

"Incredible." he whispered, grabbing my hand. "You can slow time, movement, senses." he stared at me with such excitement. That would explain all the slow motion. "You with hold two abilities and your still half human." he put his other hand on my face, "Incredible." he whispered again. He lowered his hands and clapped them together to get everyone's attention, as if it wasn't already over here.

"Guards, attack Jaymes. Don't hold back." Hunter spoke darkly then smiled. The guards smiled and crouched down. Jaymes hissed at them. Hunter had disappeared. I ran over to Jaymes and growled. We both lowered to the ground exchanging snarls. Then they all charged at once at us. Jaymes just waited. Then, he ran.

I waited. Carter picked him up effortlessly and threw him to a tree. Jaymes and the tree flew into another tree. I heard Jaymes groan through the crushing sound of tree on tree. I stood up and searched. Rose went for him this time, grabbing him by the leg and swinging back to where the rest waited. Tyler smiled and was ready to grab him from mid air.

"No." I whispered to myself. I concentrated on slowing everything. Carter and Rose waited next to each other on the far left side of the clearing. Ellie and Alex standing behind Tyler. Tyler's hand was extended out over Jaymes's throat. I ran to Tyler And threw him into Ellie and Alex. They all went soaring. Then I grabbed Jaymes and threw him. I released my shield.

Jaymes hit the ground and rolled to a stop. He sat up and blinked, still dazed. Ellie, Tyler, and Alex all layed in a pile on the ground. They eventually got to their feet also dazed. Rose and Carter looked amazed. Hunter clapped and came out the dark.

"That's enough for the day." Hunter called out to everyone, excitement still in his Russian voice.

I was exhausted. I called it a night at six. My heavy lids closed and I slept. I was so far deep in sleep I had no dreams to my relief.

The next morning Jaymes woke me. "Come on, get up." he pounced on me playfully, laughing. I groaned and hid my face in the hallow of his neck and collar bone. He just cradled me in his arms. "I want to take you to eat, so get ready." he kissed my forehead and got up setting me on my feet.

I rubbed my eyes. "Okay, okay." I yawned and gestured him away. I pulled on blue jeans and a black tank top along with black flats. I pulled on a leather jacket and slipped the long golden chain over my hair and let the locket hit my chest. I brushed my hair and teeth quickly and raced down stairs. Jaymes waited for me at the bottom. He grabbed my hand and got in the truck.

I didn't even notice we were driving. I had gotten so use to the loud noise of the truck it was a comforting background sound. We drove back to the city. Stopping at a diner just on the outskirts of Nome. I jumped out of the truck as Jaymes held the diner door open for me. The warm air hit my face and the smell of food filled the room.

We sat at a booth next to the window facing the forest. It was so beautiful. I rested my chin in my hands and looked at the trees. Even if I was always surrounded by them, the beautiful green color never got old to me.

"What can I get you two to drink?" A man asked. I turned and looked at him and his eyes widened. Jayce laughed under his breath. The man was fairly young with black hair and blue eyes. Pale skin and built slightly. He wore a light blue shirt that almost matched his eyes along with an apron.

"Cranberry juice for me." I spoke lightly.

"Two cranberry juice's please." Jaymes velvet voice echoed me.

"Er... okay." he stumbled away. I giggle at how dazzled he was.

Jaymes just gazed at me. I looked at him confused. He laughed as the waiter came back. Jaymes never looked away from me. The waiter set the drinks in front of us.

"Ready to um... order?" he stuttered. I glanced at him for a moment.

"Chicken salad, crispy. Hold the tomatoes, onions, and cucumbers. Ranch on the side." I smiled then looked away to Jaymes.

"Nothing for me." Jaymes spoke softer this time and just looked at me.

"Okay." the waiter raced off. Jaymes and I laughed together. We calmed and Jaymes looked a bit serious.

"Damien and the army will be here in a little under a week. Maybe three days." his eyes filled with worry. I touched his face.

"We'll be fine." I pleaded, pushing my hope to him.

"I'd be lost in the dark without you." he whispered.

I laughed and he raised his eyebrows at me. "We are lost in the dark, together." I whispered still laughing.

Jaymes nodded. We were lost in the dark. We didn't know the outcome of anything, we only had a plan. But the beauty of it was we had one another. It suited me.

Jaymes pulled the paper sheet from under the silverware bundle and a pen.

"Hang man?" he asked me smiling. I smiled back remembering when my mother would play that with me whenever we went out to dinner.

I nodded, "You first." we played a few games before the waiter was back with my plate. He set it down and left without a word. I smiled and unraveled the silverware and layed the napkin on my lap. I poured the ranch all over the salad and stabbed the fork in the chicken, popping it into my mouth.

"Will Hunter be fighting?" I asked after swallowing.

"Yes." Jaymes said watching me eat. His eyes lightened.

"Can he do anything special?" I asked, taking another bite. Chewing while he spoke.

"He's a little different. He can move earth." he smiled.

I swallowed my bite whole. "Like rocks and such?" I chocked out.

"Yes, even boulders." Jaymes teased. We both laughed.

"Do we know how big the army is?" I asked, again taking another bite. I was a little more worried than I should have, hearing the numbers.

"Roughly thirty." he shrugged. "We figure some will surrender once they realize who we are."

"Do you think they'll know who I am?" I asked suddenly worried again about my existence being a secret.

"Of course, they're his acquaintances." Jaymes's laugh was hard.

I hesitated to take another bite. The waiter came back. Before he could speak Jaymes asked for refills.

"There is absolutely nothing to worry about. But still, be cautious." He whispered quickly as the waiter returned with our drinks.

Jayce poured some of the juice in the empty cup so I did the same until it was half full. I had to be positive on everything. He pulled a flask out of my purse, I didn't realize he'd brought with us.

"I don't drink. . ."

"Its not that." he interrupted me, laughing. He opened the plain silver flask and filled the rest of our glasses with a deep red mixture then closed it tossing it back into my bag. I stirred it with my straw and watched the light red and dark red colors collide and blend. I took a sip of the mixture. Blood.

"Oh." I laughed and continued drinking then eating.

When I finished we had left to go back home. It was weird calling that. But that was my family and I would do anything to protect them. When we got back I slept for the rest of the day and they hunted for a bit. The next day about noon I stretched and opened my eyes to be rushed to get ready. I didn't put much effort into getting ready. I raced down the stairs and we all headed out immediately to hunt. It was required for me this time, so I would have strength. Mainly we fed on seals, there were so many. Then we'd travel to Canada to see what we could find there. Deer, seals, bears, humans.

I had fed more than usual that night, trying to be strong enough so I could protect everyone and myself. But also to end all of this. To end Damien. Even if he wasn't stronger than me physically, he knew how to pull the strings mentally.

A brown bear layed on the ground in the mist of trees. It was rather big and an easy target. I crept closer to it. Careful not to wake it. I moved to the side and twigs broke under my feet. Shit. The bear turned around. Okay, so it wasn't sleeping. It stood on its hind legs and growled at me. It was as tall as two and a half of me put together. I crouched down and challenged it. He roared at me again and I charged at him.

The bear didn't even see me. He looked around for me but I had already tackled him, wrapping my arms around as much of him as I could. I hadn't realize we were on the edge of a cliff. My tackle sent us both spiraling to the lower ground. I managed to pull myself on top landing on the bear. It wept from the pain, roaring over and over again. I sunk my teeth in the bears neck and only once more did it push a growl out.

That night when we had returned home we all sat in the dining area, drinking blood again in wine glasses. Some mixed there's with red wine, I used cranberry juice as usual.

"So thirty of em huh?" Carter asked, taking a sip from his glass then swishing it around.

"Like you're worried." Alex snorted.

"Yes, but we are expecting half to surrender." Hunter cut through their pride.

"What if there are survivors?" Rose asked, "Do we kill them?"

"No, we let them go. Unless they have other intentions." Hunter replied smoothly.

"What about her?" Tyler gestured his glass towards me.

"Yeah, she's suppose to be a secret. If survivors leave they'll warn anyone and everyone. She'll become front page of vampires today." Carter laughed at his own statement.

Hunter shook his head. "Let them." Carter and Tyler shrugged and drank again.

"Its a shame this is all started over revenge." Ellie shrugged.

"Ellie." Jaymes hissed. Everyone looked between them with open mouths. They glared at each other for a moment. He opened his mouth to speak.

"No. she's right." I interrupted. Ellie's big blue eyes shifted to me.

"I didn't mean it like that." she froze still staring at me.

"My actions have cause somewhat of a mess for all of us. I consider all of you my family now and if that means fighting alone, I accept that." I spoke slowly, making every word count as all the eyes in the room moved to my direction.

"Either way, we are all fighting." Hunter said sternly. "The time has come to put an end to this." he ended it with that.

The subject didn't completely change. The guys talked about how bad ass it would be to be ripping heads off. I guessed it had been a while since they actual had to fight and not be cautious. Ellie just glared at me as if I did something wrong. Of course I knew the danger there was but didn't she thing I cared too? Apparently not. My eyes were heavy after I finished two glasses of my cranberry drink. I tried one with red wine. It had more of a bitter taste but it was enough for the night, at least for me.

I had decided to sleep again for the night. I stood from my chair.

"Goodnight." I said shyly. Passing on a yawn.

"Night." Carter called. The rest laughed and nodded their heads at me.

Jaymes joined me. We layed in my bed and I wasn't tired anymore.

"Why doesn't Ellie like me?" I tried keeping my voice low so the others wouldn't hear me. But I couldn't quite contain the panic in my words.

"She's just adjusting." Jaymes said calmly.

I shook my head. "Its been over a year Jaymes. The others seem to like me just fine." I said suddenly annoyed at how concerned I was about her distaste for me.

He just shrugged. "Ask her." he laughed. It wasn't a bad idea but I could never bring myself to ask. I just left it as is hoping he was right. She just needed time.

He held me in his arms and played with my hair. My eyes became heavy again as his fingers ran through the strands of my hair. I fell asleep, again to a dreamless night.

I woke up early the morning of battle. I had showered quickly and dressed. I pulled on black leggings, and a black tank top. Then slipped the gold locket over my neck. I was anxious about today. Everyone told me not to worry and seemed very confident in themselves but I had this feeling something would go wrong.

Jaymes knocked on the open door with something draped over his arm. Hunter came behind him with the same draping over his arm also. Jaymes sat on the edge of my bed and I stood at the dresser. I looked at Hunter confused.

"Welcome to the Armonie." Hunter smiled at me and handed me a black jacket. I held it up and studied it. There on the top left was a blue warrior symbol, clearly recognized as the Romanian warrior, wrapped in a yellow crescent moon. Underneath in white Armonie was in cursive.

"Thank you." I smiled. He nodded and left the room. I put my arms through the sleeves and zipped it up half way. I looked in the mirror and for the first time seen the warrior everyone else had seen.

This pale skinned girl stood in the mirror. Light green eyes with purple restless bags underneath. A strand of burgundy hair waved down on either side of her face while the rest pulled back into a messy bun. She wore the golden locket around her neck, resting over her heart. She had the jacket on that now defined her in so many ways. Underneath burned the flames of her parents. She was Jay, the Armonie warrior. She is me.

I turned to face Jaymes. He was right in front of me looking down on me. His smile so proud. He slipped on his jacket and put his arms around my waist. I reached up and kissed him. So much had rushed through me. Motion happened as the emotions rushed through me. The warmth boiled under my skin. I swore if my heart was able to, it would be racing away. But instead it slowed with my rising excitement. The way everything moved together. We were like opposite magnets that in a way attract. If one moved the other moved just to complete the movements.

He was really all I looked for. He was the light at the end of the tunnel. The moon light that guided me through the dark. As strange as it seemed to even me, my body only leaned on him.

"Alright love birds." Carter laughed, "Time to go."

Jaymes and I took a moment to part but when we did we made our way down the stairs to the others.

"We are taking our trucks. Go up as far from any civilization as possible. We don't need any discoveries." Hunter spoke calmly and we all parted, getting into our trucks. I drove with Jayce.

I fell asleep on the drive to wherever we were going. When we arrived Jaymes woke me up. I jolted up from the nightmare I was having.

"Are you okay?" He asked startled, his eyes filled with worried.

"Yeah." I laughed dryly and rubbed my eyes, blinking. I got out of the truck. Jayce was already there to meet me.

"You'll be fine." he said. He stopped in front of me and looked at me. "Putencia." he whispered, cradling my face in his hand. "Strong." he whispered. I looked into Jaymes's eyes for a moment, seeing such beauty. He pulled away and grabbed my hand. We walked to our battle scene.

The others were there already, wearing to same jackets as I. We were an army. We all gathered to discuss our plan. Rose stood off to the side, not paying attention.

"Crescut." Hunter called. Rose turned and walked over to use.

I looked at Jaymes confused at the unknown name. "It's Romanian for rose." Jaymes whispered to me.

"What if we get killed?" she asked walking to us. My fear had surfaced now that hers had.

"We won't." Hunter said sternly. I took deep breaths as I tried letting those words sink in. We didn't talk much after that. Then, we heard them advancing.

We all lined up except for Hunter. He stood to the side.

"He isn't fighting?" I whispered to Jaymes.

"Only when we need him." Rose responded with a whisper. I looked forward to face only about twenty people. Damien led them out of the batch of trees. I tensed instantly. Growls rumbled from everyone. We all lowered close to the ground. Damien stopped a few yards away. His army lined behind him. It made my stomach twist at how god like he thought he really was.

"Razboi." Hunter called out from behind us. This one simple word echoed through the hallow bodies, through the empty space between trees. This word is what began our war.

Everyone charged. I was lost for a moment. Everything was so intense even for me, the natural born killer. Some ripping heads off, others playing mind games. I froze in panic. I had lost sight of James and no one was going after Jaymes as he ran around killing vampires. I searched in sudden frenzy of fear. I no longer payed attention to others.

Where was my warrior side I had seen this morning? Now was not the time to be a coward. Then, I caught sight of Damien going after Jaymes. A growl rumbled in my chest and up my throat. I charged like an untamed bull. I don't think I had ever ran that fast, ever. I could feel the blood rush and boil under my skin as I raced through the empty space. I looked around, only six remained on Damien's side.

I ran to Damien full on, not holding back on anything. The anger that had built in me over the years had finally surfaced into my speed. I went to clash into him but he grabbed me and threw me over him and to the ground. I rolled a few times and groaned from the pain.

"Jay!" Jaymes yelled. Jaymes's voice echoed to me and I got back up regardless of how winded I was. I charged again. Damien reached out for me, but I changed direction and went for Jaymes. I grabbed Jaymes and threw him away from Damien then kicked him away from me. I put up my shield hoping it would slow Damien down enough so I could kill him, but not everything went as planned.

Damien cut through my shield going just as fast as usual. But what it did stop was any possible help that could be provided to me. Although I couldn't stretch it to where my new horrified family stood, if they entered it, it would affect them. There was nothing else to do. I held the shield up to protect them. Damien reached down to me as I layed on the ground, giving up. He had me by the throat lifting me from the ground. I gasped for air and clawed at him to let me go.

"Stop." I tried choking out. Damien just smiled darkly and tightened his grip. I pulled at his fingers, but I was too weak. I looked around as things blurred more. Everyone was surrounding the outside of my shield so when it was released they could ambush.

My shield became weaker as I struggled to hold on to the light around me. Black spots dotted my vision and I felt my eyes rolling under my lids that were struggling to stay open. His grip loosened then he dropped me to the ground. I gasped for air as I tried to hold on. I hit the ground hard, knocking the air out of me. I gasped for air again, but my lungs needed more. My shield had faded away.

My vision started to clear up as I looked around. They all charged at once snarling viciously. Hunter was gathering rocks in the air and Carter, Tyler and Alex went to surround Damien. The girls stayed by Hunter as he ordered. Jaymes waited by Hunter also.

"Jaymes, no." Hunter ushered as calmly as he could. But Jaymes ran, going straight for the kill. Carter tried grabbing him but Jaymes just threw him off. Then Tyler and Alex ran after him but no one was fast enough. Before I could register what exactly was going on Damien had a silver object out of his pocket. He smiled at me again. Everyone froze around him. He flicked his wrist in one swift movement and flashed the knife at me.

"No." I cried. But I wasn't sure if it escaped my mind to my lips. I opened my mouth again to speak. "Please." I croaked a little louder this time. Damien just looked at me and smiled again. He shook his head and leaned down close to my ear.

"I win." he whispered then laughed.

I felt the fine point edge hit my chest where my slow beating heart was. Tears started to drown my eyes but I kept quiet. Then farther I felt the knife cut through my flesh and piercing my heart. This time I found my voice through the black, through the walls of my mind and screamed. Everyone stayed frozen in their steps except for Jaymes.

Damien laughed again and then Jayce had him. I heard the swoosh of their bodies then the clash between them and the ground.

Everything blurred out with my ocean of tears in my eyes. Black flashed in my vision and I could feel my heart slow. I felt the warm liquid trickle out of my chest. I started breathing heavy from the pain. The hardest this to do was trying to hold on. The others came for me now. They all panicked, even Hunter. Their hands over the wound on my chest trying to stop the bleeding.

"My heart." I whispered. They all continued to panic as they discussed ways to help.

"We have to change her." Hunter spoke loudly. His voice shaky but decided. I heard the scream of Damien and I managed to smile.

"Finally." Carter whispered. I tried to laugh but the movement hurt too much. I could hear Rose trembling next to me. I wanted to comfort her, ease her. Tell them everything was fine.

Jaymes walked over then. I could see his beautiful face through the tears that flooded my eyes. He knelt down beside me petting my hair.

"I love you." he cried. He cradled my face and took my bun out, soothing my hair again. "He's gone now." he whispered again. "I love you." I held on for as long as I could but after minutes passed my eyes slipped closed.

I couldn't feel my heart beating anymore. I must be dead. Everything was peaceful now. There was silence, only for a moment. But I was lost in the darkness. There was no light that lead me to the gateways of heaven. Only the dark box of nothing I always had nightmares of. I tried going back to the light I had seen of life. To my Jaymes. To my brothers Carter, Tyler and Alex. I wanted Rose back and even Ellie. I needed Hunters calm voice. I didn't want this kind of peace.

But then the pain surfaced again. My eyes flew open as I cried out from the new yet familiar pain. My right wrist burned as Hunters teeth sunk in.

"Are you sure this will work? Her bloods not flowing!" Jaymes yelled. The venom felt cold running through my draining veins. My heart beat slowed more. I raised my hand and searched for his face. When I found it, I managed to smile.

"Shh. Everything is okay." I whispered slowly to him.

"Jay!" he shouted relieved.

"Shh." I whispered again. His cold face rested on my hand. I ran my fingers through his hair.

The cold felt good, reliving the pain I had felt. Until it hit my heart. A whole different pain hit as my heart felt cold as ice under my skin. I could feel the venom cover it, replacing my blood. It felt as if a thousand knives were stabbing me. I screamed at the pain. It continued for what seemed like forever. I screamed and groaned. I threw myself everywhere hoping somehow I'd escape the stabbing. But miraculously it calmed. The fight between fire and ice had ended. It was now between ice and ice.

"I love you." I managed to whisper through the quivers. Jaymes held my face again.

"Don't you leave me Jay. No." he yelled. He was shaking. He lifted me and layed me on his lap, cradling my head to his chest. All I heard was his breath fill his hallow chest. It was soothing. I never wanted to say goodbye to my Jaymes.

"I love you." I whispered again. I looked one last time at my guardian angel. I blinked a few times so the tears would clear out. I seen him clearly for the last time. His dark green eyes filled with pain. His forehead creased with worry lines. I lifted my arm and put my hand on his face on last time. I smoothed out the lines. I felt his smile under my touch. I found his lips pulling into a smile of relieve. His beautiful face was filled with so much pain still. My heart slowed more and I felt weaker. My arm fell to the ground and my whole body went limp.

"Jay." Jaymes whispered. He kissed my forehead, holding me closer.

Then, my heart stopped.


End file.
